


所以说不要乱磕身边rps

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 三人两啪梗，包虾/贝欧/嘴炮组前提下的包欧嗓三人关在一个房间里必须有两人啪了才能出去，三个有夫之夫关一起的梗感谢阿银@SpadeJack非球员AU，具体做什么情节无关就不设定了，但利物浦和曼联依然是对家天雷沙雕极度OOC
Relationships: David Beckham/Michael Owen, Jamie Carragher/Gary Neville, Jamie Carragher/Steven Gerrard/Michael Owen(friendship), Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 3





	所以说不要乱磕身边rps

【1】

“所以，”卡拉格深吸了一口气，“我知道在旁边有人的情况下你们很难为情，但我会转过身不看的，现在就可以。你们完事儿以后喊我就行。”

欧文和杰拉德一头问号。

“等一下，我们不是还没有决定要谁和谁？”杰拉德拉住想要找个角落蹲着的卡拉格，“你先回来。”

“这有什么疑问吗？拜托，虽然你们没有告诉过我，好吧我确实对这个事实有一点点伤心，但，你们不是在一起很多年了吗？”

“你说什么——明明你们才是出去玩的时候会住在一间房的室友——”杰拉德的表情混合着 ~~“你凭空污人清白”~~ 和 ~~“你贼喊捉贼”~~ ，“Jamie你到底有什么问题？”

“好了好了，”欧文一左一右拉住两人，“我觉得我们三个对彼此有很大的误解。”

【2】

“也就是说，在我去西班牙以后，你们两个并没有在一起？你们两个到底行不行啊？”

“你才不行。”杰拉德和卡拉格异口同声。

“明明是Stevie这么多年一直默默喜欢你，你去了西班牙他也对你念念不忘，还一直跟Xabi打探你在西班牙的生活——”

“我跟Xabi，我们是纯洁的谈恋爱关系好吗！”

卡拉格的论证过程被杰拉德无情打断，“——你们在一起了？”

“早就在一起了，我那时候不是觉得你们两个异地恋，我跟Xabi这么恩爱怕刺激你们，就没有说。”说完后杰拉德似乎是放轻松了起来，“我是绝对不会背叛Xabi的，尝试直面你暗恋Micheal很多年的内心吧，Jamie。”

“等一下，”莫名其妙就成了另两人的暗恋对象，欧文觉得自己有必要澄清一下，“我和David也在一起了。”

“David？哪个David？”杰拉德和卡拉格一时没转过弯，齐声问。

“还有哪个David，David Beckham。”

杰拉德和卡拉格原地石化了十秒。

“你怎么不早告诉我们？”卡拉格的声音听起来都快尖叫了。

“我以为你们两个会在一起，准备你们跟我说完我再告诉你们！”

“但他是个隔壁的人——好吧就算你们在西班牙建立了深厚的战斗友谊吧。”杰拉德小声。

“他是个隔壁的人！如果你和死敌谈恋爱你应该跟我们说一声的！至少告诉我我不是唯一一个——”意识到自己说漏了嘴，卡拉格赶紧停下。

“唯一一个什么？”

“我好像知道了。”脑中浮现出卡拉格和内维尔斗嘴连续剧的杰拉德点点头。

【3】

（沉默很长时间后）

“我觉得我们还是得想个办法出去。”欧文起身。

杰拉德与卡拉格赞同点头。

“Xabi最近假期回西班牙了吧。”卡拉格突然问。

杰拉德无意识地点点头，一边思索阿隆索在一定会有好办法的。

~~就算没有好办法有他俩也不是不可以，虽然周围还有俩电灯泡。~~

“那你发生点什么他也不知道啊。”卡拉格似乎找到了新大陆。

杰拉德：？

“我们会帮你瞒着他的。”

杰拉德：？？

“所以这个艰巨的献身任务就交给你了。”

杰拉德：？？？

“但这个事我一个人也做不来——”杰拉德试图挣扎。

“那就是你不反对了，总之你就这么定下了。”欧文抓重点。

杰拉德：！！！

【4】

（又吵了不知道多久后）

“我觉得，我们都认识这么多年了，也各自有家有口的，也不是上个床就突然爱的死去活来或者老死不相往来了，这也改变不了我们三个的关系。”

杰拉德和卡拉格点头。

欧文接着补充，“当然为了我们各自的家庭和谐，瞒着他们三个是十分有必要的。”

杰拉德和卡拉格接着点头。

“所以我们要不先决定一下怎么瞒着他们，我们需要商量一个暗号方便沟通。”

“小黑屋！”卡拉格举手。

“不行，这个词必须足够平常，让他们听到后不会探究下去。”

“六岁时候的小黑屋。”杰拉德补充，“他们总不会把孩童时候的事往这方面联想吧。”

欧文：……

【5】

（又不知道吵了多久后）

“就说是我们的单身派对策划案！”

“不行，你们有求婚计划吗？有婚礼预案吗？这不是一看就在想怎么瞒着他们？”

“派对是不是也未免太暧昧了？”

历经从溜门撬锁到直接踹费了九牛二虎之力终于把门打开后，在阿隆索，贝克汉姆，内维尔面前的，就是这样的场景。

准确地说，三人讨论如何瞒过男友的场景。

“Xabi我还能见到你真是太好了！”——来自激动的杰拉德

“哦你没事儿就好，我回西班牙了。”——来自面无表情的阿隆索。

“David/Gaz我们去吃饭吧。”——来自稍微矜持一点的通敌选手。

“哦你们没事儿就好，我俩准备去约个饭追忆似水年华了。”——来自另一组青梅竹马。


End file.
